


Was That a Date?

by somebodyloving



Series: (Un)Lucky Encounters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Artist Gabriel, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other a Little, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Self-Doubt, Unsure Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: This day sucked. Not that the other days were much different from this one, but who the hell he was kidding. Gabriel‘s whole life hadn’t exactly been an easy walk in a park and sometimes he just wished he had known the reason why someone up there thought that the world would be funnier with him getting kicked in the shin by a prat every once in a while.But sometimes, bad days could turn into the best ones of his life. Well, at least for this once.





	Was That a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a follow-up for (Un)Lucky Encounters and it's probably going to be a series of one-shots, the same setting. I'm not sure where this is going but I hope there will be more in the future. No promises = no pressure :).
> 
> I have to admit, I'm really bad at naming my stories. This is just so embarrassing :D. Please, don't mind them.
> 
> As always, I appreciate everything you send my way. It's really encouraging to see that people read and enjoyed these short stories. I'm sure they's not as original as I'd like them to be, but I'm always trying my best.

# Was That a Date?

 

This day sucked. Not that the other days were much different from this one, but who the hell he was kidding. Gabriel‘s whole life hadn’t exactly been an easy walk in a park and sometimes he just wished he had known the reason why someone up there thought that the world would be funnier with him getting kicked in the shin by a prat every once in a while.

It still hurt if Gabriel were honest with himself, wincing at the ache in his leg, and the fact that he was late for a very important appointment didn’t improve his prospects for the future, either. The idea of giving up and turning back to his apartment was as blissful as the coffee he could smell from somewhere around here. Gabriel had never been in this part of the city, taking a different route from the usual one as he wanted to avoid any delays on the way. He had parked his battered, old car – his own, thank you very much - at a nearby parking lot, watching the surroundings with some suspicions, and set out for the interview by foot, thinking that getting some fresh air would soothe his nerves. Again, who was he kidding? Gabriel was a wreck and he felt as if a car had run over his paralyzed body and not just once. Strung as he was, there was a quite huge chance that Gabriel would come from this appointment with a few more stomach ulcers than he had had before.

Unfortunately, Gabriel’s “luck” had apparently reached his limits for the day. Heading the way where the design firm resided, Gabriel was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed another man walking in the opposite direction, so when they had crashed into one another with - presumably - their shoulders, it had been his butt on the rough sidewalk and his trousers looking as if he had rolled in the dirt just for kicks. Well, his chances for getting the job disappeared like a morning mist. The truth was that Gabriel had been late already, so those chances were quite slim anyway, but there was no way that he could run into that firm like _this_.

 _Fuck my life._ He sighed silently in resignation.

At first, Gabriel thought that in his distraction, he had collided with a street sign or a huge trash bin, but no, it was a man, a giant actually. He looked up at the man who was standing there motionless, eyes wide in shock, probably, and it didn’t help that he was tall as a pole and gorgeous, and young, and those eyes… _Dammit, Gabriel, focus!_ He chided himself. Glaring at the man didn’t really help since his brain decided to shut off and let his body talk. _Nope, not now!_ When Gabriel got everything under his control again, he realized that not only were his clothes dirty and ruined, but his life work had been lying on the ground in dirt as well, and moreover, there were dark stains on a couple of them. Apparently the guy had held the coffee in that hand closer to Gabriel’s and unfortunately for him, when they had bumped into each other, he had dropped it. Gabriel truly wanted to stop thinking about the worst scenarios these events could lead to in his life but it was really, really hard; no job meant no money, and no money meant no freedom and no apartment of his own.

Cursing like a sailor, Gabriel started collecting the pieces of paper – his precious designs – from the ground, wishing that the day would end very soon, because if this went on for much longer, he might end up dead, or with something broken at the very least.

When Gabriel finally stood up from the filthy sidewalk, desiring nothing else than go home and forget this day ever happened, his eyes met those of the other man’s – now with more clarity than before – and he realized that this must have been some kind of a set-up from his stupid, older brothers, embarrassing him or ruining his chances for a job he really wanted to do on his own, without them watching his every move. Gabriel was already over thirty years old and it was fucking embarrassing to still be working at his family firm. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful since that place had given him so much needed opportunities to indulge himself in his hobbies, but sometimes he felt too suffocated by the other members of the family also working in there, that he just wanted to run far away and never come back. And the arguments between his older brothers had been giving him headaches for years.

And now he was followed by this man who couldn’t be older than twenty-five, and why was he running after him? Hadn’t Gabriel got enough shit for today already? Why was the man still torturing him with his gorgeous presence, giving him strange, side looks as if he were embarrassed for something, and Gabriel really didn’t know what it was. And then he wanted to help him? It was confusing but thrilling at the same time. If this man was so determined to repay him for the trouble, why should he not take advantage of it? Gabriel smirked at the idea, a mischievous plan already forming in his head, his confidence rising by each minute as he walked side by side with the man – Sam, he had introduced himself. If it had been really just an accident, then, Gabriel would know after this "date". No one would last talking to him without giving away at least something. Gabriel was good at seeing through a lie.

Gabriel knew that getting his hopes up before they had even introduced themselves properly to each other was a huge mistake, but that was life and with Sam, it was so easy. The other man was so out of his league that it was quite ridiculous and pathetic to think that there might be something more after this. Moreover, Gabriel didn’t even know if he should think about Sam that way. He didn’t know much about him. Well, at least he would get a free cup of this deliciously smelling coffee that he desperately needed right now.

 

***

They were sitting in the café at a secluded table right by the windows, just talking about their troubles of that day and laughing at having such bad luck, and Gabriel realized then that there was no way he would ever forget Sam, completely dismissing his plan to find out his true intentions. Those dimples of Sam’s when he smiled, those blindingly beautiful, hazel eyes which changed colours in a different light, how he looked at Gabriel as if he were interesting and worth his while. It was nice to enjoy this dream for the duration of this – what was this even? It wasn’t a date, and they had just met, so it wasn’t a friendly meeting either. Sam had definitely ruined Gabriel’s chances for ever finding a partner as his standards in people just rose up into unimaginable heights.

 “I’m really sorry you didn’t make it to the appointment because of me and my clumsiness,” Sam said apologetically, pulling out that puppy dog expression on his face that Gabriel had already come to know very well despite just having met him, and he really couldn’t resist that.

“Forget about it. I was running late already anyway, and my work isn’t that good, so… Maybe you saved me from the embarrassment,” Gabriel laughed nervously, though inside he felt disappointment because he had messed up yet another chance to become self-reliant and recognized for his own work without his family name sticking on his back.

Silence surrounded them for a while and Gabriel was afraid to glance up and see Sam’s pitying looks, but the awkward quiet had stretched for too long for his liking, and he was forced to meet Sam’s eyes anyway. But what he saw wasn’t either pity, or getting laugh at. There was anger in those kind eyes he had seen before, piercing him through like nothing. Gabriel’s shock probably showed in his face because the raw emotion dissipated a little, Sam’s features softened, but there was still something strong - determination?

“Gabriel. I’ve known you what, a couple of hours and I’ve peeked at your work while you were busy glaring at me and cursing,” Sam chuckled at Gabriel’s embarrassment as his cheeks warmed up and surely reddened like a tomato. Then Sam’s face sobered again and he continued, “and I’m pretty sure that you’re talented. I don’t have to be an expert to see that. I have eyes, you know.”

“Sam, you don’t understand. I’ve got my first job at the family firm and I’ve worked there since then, because they wouldn’t hire me anywhere else. Trust me, the experts know their thing,” Gabriel said with a resigned sigh.

“Have you ever tried, though? Or your brothers told you not to?” Sam asked seriously and Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Was Sam really interested in him so much that he would defend his work? After knowing him for such a short time? And the furniture designs really weren’t that good. Gabriel was more a project architect, creating homes and building things from the scratch.

“Well, honestly?” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam again but averting his gaze immediately. Those hazel orbs were very dangerous and so honest.

“Go on,” Sam nodded, motioning him to continue with his hand.

“Well…you’re right, okay? It’s just… never mind. I don’t wanna talk about it,” Gabriel said firmly, playing with the empty cup in front of him nervously. This wasn’t a pity party made for him. Gabriel knew that he was a failure and somehow the idea of Sam knowing those things frightened him. What if Sam would change his view of him and never want to talk to him again? Gabriel felt so good in his presence, just talking, nothing more, no demands, no disappointment visible in his eyes. There was just curiosity and natural happiness in them. And honestly, Gabriel needed this positivity and energy of Sam’s like a starving man. It had been a while since he had such a good time with someone else than his cousins – black sheep of the family. At least in the eyes of his older brothers.

“Okay then,” Sam said calmly; no pressure, no questions, or awkward shuffling around that Gabriel had expected. Actually, he had expected Sam giving him some excuses and running out of there as quickly as possible. But he was still smiling at him, giving him those weird looks. Gabriel wasn’t a saint. He had had his share of partners, and friends, or people who had just met, wouldn’t act or look at each other like that. _This is insane_ , Gabriel thought. Sam could have anyone, literally anyone. Why would he waste his precious time with such a loser as him? And someone so much older than him? Gabriel wasn’t bad looking, average he would say, and in a good shape, too, considering the amount of candy he would consume in one day. But he wasn’t anyone’s first pick from a crowd either. Well, Gabriel was rich and from a respected family, but it seemed that Sam didn’t care. He didn’t ask about his surname, so he couldn’t know who he was.

“Oh shit, I’ve gotta go,” Sam said suddenly, reaching for his jacket and bag stuffed with work by the looks of it. Gabriel felt a pang of disappointment in his chest after hearing those words. What now? He stood up as well, grabbing his own stuff.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but…” Sam paused as if finding the right words. Gabriel just waited for those parting – and well known – phrases, “it was fun, thank you, bye” and such. But he had never expected what he heard leaving Sam’s mouth, “what about meeting again, somewhere else and in better circumstances,” Sam stuttered nervously, not quite able to meet Gabriel’s eyes so he didn’t notice the shocked expression on Gabriel’s face. Was that an invitation on a date? Or just hanging out as friends? Gabriel couldn’t be sure and it was both confusing and frightening as hell. But fuck as he wouldn’t say yes either way.

“Yes, why not,” Gabriel blurted out, blood reaching his cheeks again as his answer sounded too eager even for his own ears. _Acting like a teen with his first crush, what the hell, Gabe?_ Gabriel cursed himself.

“Okay, then,” Sam said with a blinding smile as he pulled out a card, giving it to Gabriel, “here, my number is there,” he explained, noticing confused expression on Gabriel’s face.

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Gabriel said, looking at the card curiously and putting it safely into his breast pocket. They both walked out of the café and stopped just a few steps aside from the entrance door, neither of them knowing what to say.

“I had a really good time. So, don’t be a stranger, Gabe. Until next time,” Sam finally said, gazing down at him with that familiar smile.

“Yeah, me too,” Gabriel said awkwardly, watching Sam go. Still in utter shock that this man had spent his time with him, he realized just after a few minutes of walking to his car that Sam had called him Gabe, a nickname after the first meeting? That must have meant something, right? Gabriel shook his head as he felt his lips quirking into a goofy smile.

This must have been his best day ever.


End file.
